Pokemorph Naruto
by HolyMage Mouto
Summary: PokemonNaruto crossover. Naruharem. After stealing the forbidden scroll Naruto finds a technique that turns him into a pokemorph!
1. Chapter 1

Hi all Holymagemouto here reporting that my Pokémon/Naruto fic is here (or at least the prologue)

Now I'm going to skip the Kyuubi being sealed since that has nothing to do with Naruto becoming a Pokémon anthro.

Also read the authors notes at the end for a poll.

So on with the chapter.

Prologue- The forbidden scroll stolen!

"ARGH SHADOW CLONES MY WORST JUTSU THERES GOT TO BE SOMETHING ELSE" was a yell that erupted from within a clearing within the forests protecting Konohagakure no Sato the source of the yell was a boy wearing an orange jumpsuit, with sun-kissed blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes; this boy is none other then Uzumaki Naruto konoha's number one knucklehead ninja (to be).

"Okay I'll just look for something else after all Mizuki-sensei said that all I had to do was learn a jutsu from this scroll but he didn't say which jutsu" said Naruto having a stroke of brilliance for once in his 15 years of life.

As Naruto looked through the scroll for a jutsu he could learn he finally found one. The jutsu was a combination with a seal and the transformation technique. The jutsu changed a person's body (and sometimes mind) and that person will have the abilities of the thing they become. Though the weird thing about the technique was it turned you into a humanized version of something called a Pokémon.

As soon as Naruto read about what was needed for the technique he immediately started drawing seals onto the ground (luckily for him he ink and a paintbrush with him just incase).

When Naruto was done he stepped into the middle of a complex and intricate seal. He was just about to start pumping chakra into the seal when a loud and very angry voice yelled "NARUTO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?"

"Hi Iruka-sensei. Hey watch sensei I'm going to show you this technique I worked on and you going to pass me right" exclaimed an excited Naruto.

"Huh who told you that" asked Iruka very concerned for Naruto as he looked around and saw Naruto in a very complex seal that he probable drew himself (evidence was that there was ink all over Naruto).

"Mizuki-sensei. He said that if I took this scroll and learned one jutsu from it you'd pass me" said a confused Naruto pointing to the forbidden scroll of seals.

"Why would Mizuki say tha-" was all Iruka could say before he was nailed by several kunai thrown at him which sent him into a tree and near unconsionous.

"Wha-" said Naruto confused looking at where the kunai came from and saw Mizuki.

"Naruto hand me the scroll and you pass" said Mizuki holding out his hand.

"Don't Naruto Mizuki only wants the scroll for himself" yelled Iruka surprising Mizuki a bit since one of the kunai looked to be where a lung is.

"Naruto do you know why everyone hates you" asked Mizuki when he told himself he missed a lung.

"DON'T MIZUKI ITS FORBIDDEN" yelled Iruka.

"Why does everyone hate me" asked Naruto hesitantly.

"There a law that has to deal with you Naruto" said Mizuki having a madman's smirk on his face.

"W-what law" asked Naruto scared a little bit about what the law said.

"DON'T MIZUKI" Iruka yelled again.

"The law says that no one can tell you tat you are the nine tailed demon fox, that you killed all those people and Iruka's parents" called out Mizuki looking like a cold blooded killer.

After hearing that Naruto was shocked so shocked that he accidently pushed chakra into the seal around him which caused a great flash of light within the seal covering Naruto in it like a blanket.

To be continued

Okay sorry about the cliffhanger folks but I needed to do it.

Now the reason I cliffhangered is for the polls I'm going to do is required since they will affect the future of the story and how it goes.

Poll 1- What Pokémon morph should Naruto be and what abilities(attacks) will he have.

Espeon morph(to sense trouble)

Abilitysynchronize

Attacks to choose from(choose only two) swift, confusion, future sight, and mind reader, disable, teleport

Attacks he will have no matter what Double Team, and Psychic(to make up for shadow clones)

Alakazam morph(intelligent Naruto and I mean super intelligent)

Ability synchronize

Attacks to choose from (2) Psybeam, reflect, light screen, future sight, disable, mind reader, Kinesis, and psychic.

Attacks he'll have for sure Teleport and Confusion

And last but not least

Syther morph(fast Naruto with razor sharp scythes)

Abilities Keen eye

Attacks to choose (2)- Metal claw, slash, false swipe, fury cutter, light speed, Fury Swipe, Quick Attack, and Wing attack

Attacks he'll have for sure Aerial Ace and Double Team(to replace shadow clones)

Poll 2- Should I have other characters changed sometime in the story?

Yes

No

And that's it now here's some info Naruto and any other poke morph cannot use any Chakra so that means no bloodline limits only their attacks and abilities as a poke morph. Also as a warning this is my first story with transformation scenes so excuse me if they will suck. Also I will be doing some Sakura bashing until after the chunin exams I mean that girl is an embarrassment to female ninja. The reason I have Naruto 15 years old is simple I'm going to try some more mature stuff in my stories though I will most likely suck at lemon scenes as well. The pairing for this story is a Naruharem.


	2. Transformations and crushing tree's

Hi all Holymagemouto here saying the voting come to an end with the winning votes as follows.

What should Naruto be and what should his attacks be?

In first place- Alakazam, Synchronize, Teleport, Psychic, psybeam, and confusion.

Second place is a suggested one- Mewtwo, Pressure/intimidate, Shadow Ball, Aura sphere, Psychic, and Teleport.

At a tie is- Espeon/Syther, Synchronize/Keen eyes, Double Team, Psychic, Mind reader, and psybeam/Double Team, Aerial Ace, False swipe, and Slash.

Should there be more poke morphs?

In first- yes

Last place- no.

So Naruto will be an Alakazam with other poke morphs in the story. The other poke morphs will most likely be the girls in Naruto's harem so if there is a poll warning in my ranting up here be on the look out. The polls will only last for one week after the chapter is posted so vote fast. Also I'm thinking of turning Sasuke or Orochimaru into a really ugly purugly what do you guys think.

Now on with the chapter.

Chapter 1- The transformation and crushing trees?!

-Outside of blindingly bright light-

Mizuki and Iruka where both looking like a gold fish out of water thinking what the heck is going on so nothing good is going on.

-Inside the light with Naruto-

Naruto was looking around trying to find someone when he felt a sudden tightness around his feet. When he looked down he saw his feet broadening a bit, soon his sandals snapped under pressure. Naruto then looked up in confusion wondering what's going on when he felt his toes somehow merging together. He looked down again and saw that his toes in fact merging. Naruto then starting to panic causing him to miss some of the other changes going on. Naruto's skin suddenly started to grow hay yellow fur with muddy brown fur at his chest, waist, lower legs, and lower arms (forgot what you call them). Naruto then steeled himself and looked at his feet and saw that he had grown fur as well and that his feet only had two toes on them. Naruto's clothes suddenly started to get tighter until they broke apart under stress from his now growing body. Naruto then looked at his hands and saw that his pointer and middle fingers were merging as well as his ring and pinky fingers on both hands. When his fingers finished merging his hands had two fingers and a thump. Naruto then felt his head changing which caused him to put his hands to his face and he felt fur on his face and it felt like it was turning into a more feline like shape (don't know what it is shaped like I'm just going with a cat here and no mustache for Naruto). Naruto then stop growing. Now Naruto stood at a proud height of 5 feet 7 inches. Naruto's mind then was hit with loads of information.

-Outside the light-

When Iruka and Mizuki finally snapped out of their shock the light was diming down.

When the light was gone what they saw surprised them. Standing in the middle of the circle was a strange creature which both Iruka and Mizuki figured out was Naruto. They figured it out because Naruto still had his three whisker-like marks on his cheeks and his cloths were in shreds around him.

"Ha I was right you are a demon brat" shouted Mizuki maniacally.

"SHUT UP" exclaimed the newly transformed Naruto "You are just being an idiot about 1 minute ago you said I was the Kyuubi now you're saying I'm a monster make up your mind idiot."

That shut Mizuki up pretty quickly then angered him. Mizuki grabbed one of his Giant shuriken and threw it at Naruto.

When the shuriken was inches from Naruto a bluish aura surrounded both Naruto and the shuriken. "**Confusion**" said Naruto then the shuriken went flying towards Mizuki who was shocked and barely dodged.

"Ha you missed demon" said Mizuki smirking until he was hit in the face by Naruto's fist which seemed to have mysteriously appeared in front of him. "**Teleport**" said Naruto as he disappeared and reappeared behind Mizuki, Naruto then said "**Psybeam**" and Mizuki was hit in the back by a beam of psychic energy.

Naruto put his arms in a bridge like manner with his head down, he then said in a deep and loud voice "**PSYCHIC**." Suddenly Naruto began to glow blue again as well as the tree's surrounding the clearing. The tree became uprooted and went flying towards Mizuki who by now was scared shitless. The tree's then pounded him into a bloody pulp. Naruto then let his power go, but unfortunately for Mizuki the trees were hovering over him and since Naruto let his power go that meant that Mizuki was buried under the crushing weight of the trees.

"N-Naruto is that you" asked Iruka shocked that someone could do that.

"Oh course it is if you need proof then here I eat more ramen then you can pay for and that Sasuke is a teme, as well as the hokage is an old man" said Naruto with what looked like a straight face.

"Ok that's Naruto alright so what the hell happened" asked Iruka.

"Do you need to ask Iruka-sensei" started Naruto "But if you need to know what I did is pretty much a very advance henge that literally changes the whole body into something similar to what I am or the same thing."

"Okay then and how do you know this" asked Iruka surprised.

"Simple after being changed into this form I gained an IQ of over 5000" Naruto stated with again what looked like a straight face.

Iruka was once again shocked but quickly snapped out of it and said "Hey Naruto come here real quick."

Naruto teleported over to Iruka and sat down.

"Okay Naruto close your eyes" said Iruka and Naruto did as he was told. Iruka took off hatai-ate and tied to Naruto's forehead and said "Okay open your eyes Naruto and congratulations on passing."

Naruto opened his eyes and felt the hatai-ate before jumping into the air as he started cheering in delight.

-The next day at the Ninja academy-

Naruto was sitting down next to Sasuke when Sakura and Ino burst into the room exclaiming that they won. This continued until Sakura saw Sasuke and ran over to him. After getting to the sit in which Naruto was in Sakura saw what she would call a weird creature. Sakura then yelled at the top off her lungs (which was so loud you could hear it all the way to sunagakure) "**GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN YOU FREAK**" she then was about to hit Naruto when he suddenly glowed blue and said "**Psychic**" then Sakura glowed blue and was sent flying into a wall with enough force to leave an imprint on it. '_I wonder what I ever saw in her_' thought Naruto as the glow faded surprising all the genin.

Iruka came in to see same off the newly graduated genin's yelling because they finally noticed Naruto was there (Like I say out of mind out of sight).

Iruka got to his desk and used what some of the students call the 'Big evil head of doom technique' yelling quiet.

When everyone settled down Iruka decided to tell everyone who the 'weird creature' is.

"Now some of you are wondering who or what is sitting next to Uchiha Sasuke correct" started Iruka and some students nodded yes. "Well he is none other then Uzumaki Naruto who passed yesterday taking an extra credit exam" Iruka told everyone who now were in shock until one student yelled "If that's Uzumaki then how come he looks like a freak out of a circus act"

Naruto glowed blue again and said "Look who's talking idiot in fact your just as dumb as Mizuki is after the ANBU took him away to be judged by the old man"

To say the boy was shocked was an understatement, to say he was knocked out of orbit was an understatement after the boy's kunai started smacking across the head with their hilts.

"Naruto stop it" sighed Iruka.

"Okay Iruka-snesei" said Naruto as he stopped glowing blue then the kunai fell to the boy's feet almost scaring the shit out of him.

"Now for the team assignments" said Iruka.

-A long speech and 6 team's being assigned later-

"Team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura-" Iruka was going to continue but Sakura let out a loud NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO but was briefly shut up when Naruto used his psychic attack and stuffed a pair of socks into her mouth which caused thank you's to be heard all around the classroom. "As I was saying Team 7 Uzumki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke" finished Iruka how then announced the rest of the teams.

"You will meet your Jounin sensei after lunch so enjoy" finished Iruka.

-3 hours and 30 minutes later-

"AAARGH WHERE IS THAT GUY ITS BEEN THREE HOURS" yelled Sakura but quickly had another sock stuffed into her mouth which caused Sasuke to thank Naruto while eyeing him suspiciously. Naruto then took some itching powder from under his desk and put it onto a chalkboard eraser then he levitated it above the door way for when their sensei came in.

"Dobe that's not going to work our sensei is a jonin he won't fall for such an obvious trap" said Sasuke. "Sasuke-teme think about it real quick, our sensei is three hours late so that means he doesn't think we're wreth his time so that means he'll dodge any dangerous traps that could be set up but will take the hits of the stupid ones" stated Naruto which to Sasuke's displeasure was logical.

After Naruto had finished his short speech the door opened and Naruto let go of his psychic powers causing the eraser to hit a silver haired man.

Sakura was trying to apolosize while Sasuke and Naruto both had expressionless looks on their faces.

"My first impression of you guys is… I hate you. Meet me on the roof in five minutes" said the silver haired man walking out of the room.

"See ya on the roof guys **teleport**" said Naruto as he disappeared only to reappear on the roof surprising his new sensei.

When Sasuke and Sakura arrived on the roof the man said "okay tell me about yourselfs, things like your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future"

"Ano… Sensei why don't you start" asked Sakura.

"Oh sure, My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your business, my dreams for the future….. well, I have lots of hobbies" said Kakashi which in turn caused Sakura to mumble 'all we learned was his name'

"Okay you tall and furry" said Kakashi.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes include ramen and training, my dislikes include the three minutes it takes to make the ramen and bastards that judge people before they get to know them, my hobbies include pranking people and to learn new things, my dreams for the future is to be the hokage and gain everyones respect" said Naruto with a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Okay next pinky" said Kakashi lazily.

"My name is Haruno Sakura not pinky, my likes-" looks over to Sasuke and blushes "My hobbies are-" again looks towards Sasuke and blushes even more "My dreams for the future are-" this time Sakura looks towards Sasuke and squeals loudly but unfortunately for Sakura a certain white haired perverted sage we all know was sent flying into her mouth. Sakura quickly punched said pervert out of this world after he groped her ass.

-In some random world-

A white haired pervert landed into an ocean. When he surfaced 8 blue serpent like dragon's (Gyrados) popped up for the water and started circling around him creating a massive storm which sent the pervert back to his world but in the women's side of the hot springs. Let's just say that the pervert is in extensive care.

-Back to team 7-

"Ooooooook your turn parakeet-duck-butt-head" said Kakashi wondering how an old man came flying into Sakura's mouth and why.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have few likes, and many dislikes, I wouldn't call it a dream its more of an ambition to kill a certain man and resurrect my clan" said the ticked Sasuke.

"Excuse me I may be out of line here but isn't a dream and an ambition the same and shouldn't it be the other way around" said Naruto surpring Kakashi, and ticking Sasuke and Sakura off farther.

"What do you mean dobe" said Sasuke in a strained voice.

"Well a dream for the future-" began Naruto

"NOT THAT DOBE" yelled Sasuke

"Oh ok, then I meant is shouldn't it be revive your clan first then kill that person because in the case that you die then poof your clan goes with you am I right" said Naruto smirking.

All Sasuke did in reply was grunt.

"Now then since we all know each other meet me at training grounds 7 for a survival test" said Kakashi.

"But sensei we all ready did those in the academy" said Sakura.

Before Kakashi could reply Naruto said in a tired voice "You really think that we wouldn't have to do survival training even after passing the academy's exam"

"Naruto's right Sakura, but this isn't any ordinary survival exam you'll be going up against me, also this is a test to see if you truly are fit to being genn seeing as this test has a 33 success rating I doupt that" said Kakashi as he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving behind a note which Naruto read aloud saying don't eat breakfest or you'll puke.

End chapter

Okay that's a wrap. To those who didn't get there pokemorph for Naruto ask me if you can make a rewrite with also I want to be sure you won't leave the rewrite hanging. Now for those fans of The Shaman ninja, Naruto Asakura don't worry I'm still writing for it I'm just using my time to type up chapter's for stories that have the least amount of chapters. So I'll write chapter 4 of TSNNA when chapter 2 for this story is posted.

Now someone said that thanks to Kyuubi Naruto will know more than four moves and I agree with that but the only reason I had Naruto start of with four moves is so he can actually train for something also the only reason Naruto has one ability is because its to troublesome to type worring about both of Naruto's abilities.

Now just so you know I will allow rewrites just ask permission first.

Holymagemouto signing off.


	3. The bell Test

Hi guys the bell test for pokemorph Naruto is here.

Now something I think you guys might be confused about. First is yes Naruto is wearing clothes I'm not about to have someone walk around naked (except a psychiced Sasuke). The brownish fur around Naruto's waist looks pretty much only like a belt so his manhood isn't covered.

Also about the technique Naruto used. One of the two voters for a mewtwo Naruto (who I believe is going to make a rewrite of this with a Mewtwo Naruto instead) thought of making the technique an Uzumaki clan only technique meaning only Naruto's blood relatives can use the technique and change +get the abilities. If you're not of Uzumaki/Namikaze (don't really care) blood then you don't get the abilities. Now this is what I'm going to add to that affect even if you don't get the abilities you still lose the ability to use chakra. Also said reviewer (not saying his/her name) thought of any and all Uzumaki children being born human but they use the technique when they become thirteen and let me say to you all that this guy/girl is a genius in his/her own way and I'd like to say that I can't wait for the rewrite.

Now onto the chapter!!!

Chapter 2- The bell test on flying perverts!?

Team 7 was at training ground 7 waiting for their sensei. Actually to be more precise Sakura was fuming but staying quiet in fear of having a sock stuffed into her mouth(again). Sasuke was brooding up a storm because he was being hit in the head by floating rocks when Sakura wasn't looking(guess who's causing it). And last but not least(least is Sakura) Naruto was meditating/levitating when asked what he was doing by Sasuke, Naruto simply replied 'I'm looking for the secret of life' or some other nonsense but in reality he was practicing his psychic powers in hopes of learning something new.

-3 hours and 50 minutes later (10:50 am)-

"Yo" said Kakashi appearing in a puff of smoke.

"YOUR-" was all Sakura said when Jaraiya (our white haired pervert from last chapter) was set flying into Sakura' chest which caused Sakura to send Jaraiya flying intoa random sub-universe.

"Sakura don't you feel like you sent someone to there unholy demise" said Naruto feeling not one bit of remorse of what he caused.

"Nope" was all Sakura said.

-Random Sub-universe-

A evil monster was destroying Sesame street when a loud scream could be heard. Then someone(thing) crashed into the monster with enough force to kill it. All the inhabitates of Sesame street(those stupid looking puppets) gathered around Jaraiya and started hugging him which in turn caused him to scream "IT BURNS IT BURNS" until a boot came flying towards him and nailed him on the forhead(three guesses on who didi that)

-Back to team 7-

"Oooooookay anyways your all you have to do his get these bells from me" said Kakashi holding out 2 bells and silently thanking Naruto for shutting the howler monkey(Sakura) up.

"But sensei there are only two bells" said Sakura stating out the obvious while inner Sakura was yelling that they'd defiantly get a bell until she was somehow nailed in the head by a boot.

(AN: I'm only doing it to Sakura, inner Sakura, and Jaraiya since they are all idiots, Sasuke's just an emo)

"Good you can count up to two so that means one of you will fail" said Kakashi "Also those that do get a bell will get lunch" finished Kakashi and after he said that Sakura's and Sasuke's stomach's growled while Naruto's let out a stiffened growl.

"Ok anyways we will begin" paused Kakashi to add affect "Now" finished Kakashi as Sasuke and Sakura ran to hide while Naruto just stayed in the clearing with Kakashi.

"You know you're a bit weird" said Kakashi looking at Naruto boredly.

"Well I know that I can't hide from you sense you're a jounin, also I wanted to ask how you enjoyed the itching powder last night" replied Naruto smirking.

"So that was you hmmm, I was expecting something more from Konoha's famise prankster" said Kakashi a bit disappointed in Naruto.

"Well I did want to hit you so I settled for something simple also I got another question for you" said Naruto sitting down onto the grass to relax a bit.

"Ok shoot" said Kakashi taking out his Icha Icha paradise volume 9.

"How do you get you teammates to work with you when ones a gay emo who thinks his teammates will slow him down and a fangirl who will only follow the emo and hates your guts" asked Naruto referring to Sasuke and Sakura who somehow knew who he was talking about.

"I/SASUKE-KUN AM/IS NOT GAY" yelled Sasuke and Sakura emerging fro there hiding places and were about about to attack Naruto when Sakura was nailed in the head with a TV set and Sasuke was hit by and elephant.

(AN: I never said I wouldn't nail Sasuke was something super heavy)

Kakashi looked surprised at what happened and fell onto his ass laughing as hard as he can from seeing the last Uchiha being nailed by a flying elephant(no not dumpo), but quickly regained his focused after not hearing the bells tingle and when he looked to see if they were still there all he saw was a flashing outline of them. He heard the bells and looked up and saw that Naruto had both bells but before Kakashi could ask Naruto simply said "Psychic powers gotta love'em."

So Kakashi quickly tied Sakura and Sasuke to a log each(he's not that gruel).

After that was done he and Naruto started playing a game of strip poker. By the time Sasuke and Sakura woke up Naruto was still in all his clothes which consited of black pants and a black sleevless shirt with his hatai-ate(1) tied to his forearm(upper arm I believe), while Kakashi was in nothing but his boxers and hatai-ate.

"This time I'm winning 2 pairs" said Kakashi showing his had which consisted of 2 fours, 2 sixes, and a jack.

"Sorry sensei but royal flush" said Naruto smirking as he showed his 9, 10, Jack, Queen, and King all of the same suit "cough up that headband sensei"

"Dang it" yelled Kakashi as he took off his hatai-ate and handed it to Naruto revealing his sharingan and that's when they noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were awake.

-30 minutes later (dang Kakashi's late even getting dressed)-

"So do you two want to know why you both are tied to a log" started Kakashi and at Sasuke's and Sakura's nod he continued "Well its like this nether of you two did anything and you both are easily angered."

"It's all the dope's fault" said Sasuke

"Yeah what Sasuke-kun said" agreed the local neiborhood pink haired howler monkey.

"Wrong dum and dummer" said Naruto pointing to Sasuke and Sakura in turn to what he called them.

"What do you mean dope" growled Sasuke while Sakura was nailed with Tora the cat who was scratching Sakura into oblivion.

"I now have an IQ of over 5000 thanks to my new form and you guys made it so easy for me also its true" said Naruto happily as he started to glow blue again.

"**BAKA**" yelled Sakura and Sasuke but both where shut up when Jaraiya came flying into Sasuke causing their lips to hit each other. Sakura was hit with a sea of garbage. Kakashi was once again laughing, in fact he was laughing so hard that after a couple of poundings onto the earth he fall through a hole he had caused and you could hear several other crashes and piano broking and a car screeching and after all the crashing was over a hub cab came rolling around where team seven was and clattered onto the ground (Ok I got the idea from the story 'The Laughing Fox' and I thought why not cause Kakashi to fall into hell).

When Kakashi got back he said "It wasn't Naruto's fault it was your own fault for being so easily provoked now I will give you all one more chance so Naruto eat and don't give any to Sasuke or Sakura" and at this Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

After Kakashi left Naruto took out some sugar and two spoons. Naruto put a lot of sugar onto the bento the started glowing blue and whispered "**Psychic**" which caused the spoons to levitate. Naruto then had the spoons take a scoopful of rice each, he then grabbed their noses and held them closed which in turn caused Sasuke and Sakura to gasp for breath which Naruto took advantage of by having the spoons jabbed themselves into Sasuke and Sakura's mouths, Naruto then closed their mouths to make sure they didn't spit out the food. After a while Sasuke and Sakura both swallowed the food, and Naruto let go of both of their mouths letting them gasp for air (or in Sasuke's case gag).

Then the previously clear sky suddenly became cloudy and Kakashi came looking like something for a cliché horror flick. "**HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ORDERS WHAT DO YOU GOT TO SAY FOR YOURSELFS**" yelled Kakashi in a menacing voice.

"I was thinking of something along the lines of teamwork seeing as I can't have my teammates starving themselves now can I, also it was funny seeing Sasuke gag from just eating something sweet" said Naruto in an amused voice while Sasuke( yes Sasuke the last Uchiha) and Sakura were both cowering in fear from the tone Kakashi yelled in.

"**YOU ALL**… pass" said Kakashi giving team 7 one of his famous eye smiles.

"Wha" said Sasuke and Sakura in sync.

"Let me put it this way those who disobey the rules are trash but those who abandon there teammates are worse then trash" said Kakashi in a sage-like tone.

"Meet me tomorrow at 7:00 am tomorrow back here" said Kakashi as he disappeared in a poof of smoke and Naruto teleported away leaving Sasuke and Sakura to struggle to get out of the ropes that bound them to their stumps.

End Chapter

Okay that it for now next time is Assassination of Tora the cat and Mission to wave.

Okay guys/girls I was wondering if I should have Tsunami(Tazuna's daughter) in Naruto's harem. Also if that happens I going to do some kind of adoption ritual so Inari is going to become an Uzumaki in more then just name so he can become a full fledge pokemorph.

Also between school and my brother on the computer I'll have trouble updating some of my stories so be patient also review.

Holymagemouto signing off.


	4. Trip to wave

Hi guys welcome to another chapter of Pokemorph Naruto. Now your wondering whats going on this chapter well its simple the wave mission is in this chapter now there's something my assitent Megaman would like to say.

Megaman: Read the Authors Notes at the end of the chapter for two polls. Also in this story Haku is going to be a girl so she might be in the harem if what Holy(me) hopes will be voted on wins.

Both(me and mega): On with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon if I did Ash would specialize in dragon pokemon and Naruto would rule the elemental countries.

Chapter 3: Trip to wave and team 7's misery.

Three months have passed since the bell test. Naruto has meditated for three hours every day thanks to Kakashi's tardiness. Sasuke and Sakura got nailed in the head atleast 3 times a day. Kakashi was to lazy to train his team so he just got them missions to help improve there teamwork sadly Sasuke and Sakura just grumpled about doing grunt work while Naruto sun bathed and used his psychic powers to the work for him.

"Duck-butt-head in possision" said Sasuke annoyed while two snickers could be heard on the other end.

"Dead weight reporting I'm in possision" said Sakura also annoyed with her codename while two snickers again could be heard.

"Psy reporting I'm ready to go" said Naruto.

"Okay team prepare to capture the target" said Kakashi reading his book and still laughing at the codenames Naruto made.

"Naruto that's the last time you make the codenames" said Sasuke only to receve a boot to head with Naruto saying "Boot to the Head" just when the boot hit.

Tora the cat was about to run off but then he saw Naruto and walked up towards him and started rubbing against his leg and purring(like a cat that really likes you would do).

"I don't get why you're the only one it doesn't try to scratch into oblivion Naruto" said Sakura mad at Naruto but got a animal thing for a reply.

-At the hokage tower mission room-

Naruto gave Tora to the daimyo's wife and told her not to squeeze him or crush him in any way and he won't run away which she took to heart.

"Okay team 7 your next mission is… pulling out weeds, picking up groceries, babysitting one of the council members son…" but the hokage didn't get to finish when Sakura yelled to give them a better mission only for Naruto to say "Pervert to the head" and Jaraiya came flying and nailed Sakura in the head. Sakura in turn punched Jaraiya through the roof and into another universe again.

-In the world of pokegirls-

Jaraiya landed and was surrounded by all sorts of pokegirls and was used as a sex machine which Jaraiya didn't refuse to go through since this was great stuff for his next book.

-back to team 7-

"Sakura please don't destroy the tower" scolded Sarutobi

"Sorry Hokage-sama" said Sakura ashamed.

"Anyway Kakashi do you think your team is ready" asked the old hokage.

"Naruto yes, Sasuke and Sakura no" Kakashi bluntly stated.

"Why would that be" asked Sarutobi

"Naruto unlike the other two actually knows how to fight properly by enraging his opponents then strikes them somehow with some random object to the head, while Sasuke is just a pompous ass and Sakura a rabid fangirl. Honestly I don't know what you were thinking Iruka when you made this team for Naruto was the only one to have figured out my test and get the bells from me while breaking Sasuke's pride and shutting Sakura up at the same time" said Kakashi.

"Hey if I had a choice in the matter I would've kicked Sasuke out of the programmed because he expects everything to be given to him just because he's a Uchiha" Iruka snapped at Kakashi.

"See my point exactly" said Naruto which Sarutobi couldn't help but agree with the three ninja talking. Meanwhile while all this was happening Sasuke slowly took a kunai out only to receive a box of cow manure to the face breaking Sasuke's pride even more and causing Naruto, Sarutobi, Iruka, and Kakashi to put on gas mask's.

"Anyway I guess I could give team 7 a mission only if they agree not to kill the client" said Sarutobi.

"Really what's the mission" asked Sakura hopefully.

"To guard someone until he finishes building his bridge" said Sarutobi "You can come out now Tazuna-san"

After the aged old hokage said that a man came into the room rather drunkenly holding a bottle of sake in his hand. He then looked at the three genin and said "Are these three the ones that are suppose to protect me the look like the couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag especially that brooding emo over there covered in manure" after Tazuna said this however Sasuke and Sakura both tried to kill the man. Naruto decided to stop them and said "**Disable**" which caused Sasuke and Sakura to freeze in mid step. Naruto then took out a pack of markers and started drawing things on the immobilized bodies of Sasuke and Sakura. He then done the exact same thing to Tazuna except wrote the words 'I am gay' in bold permament marker on his forehead thus proving the Naruto can still be the evil little prankster that he once was.

((Note: Naruto learned disable during the three months of meditating))

"Ok first off Naruto how long are they going to be stuck like that" asked Kakashi.

"4 hours, oh and Kakashi-sensei do you have the first volume off that book because since I'm the last of my clan I'm suppose to have a harem isn't that right Ojii-san" said Naruto.

Sarutobi was socked and sputtered out "H-How d-did y-you know you where the l-last of your clan"

"Just know that you told me" said Naruto plainly and Sarutobi knew that thanks to Naruto he's been trapped.

"Now" started Naruto "Who where my parents and what's my clan's ability or abilities"

"Dang you trapped me alright Naruto your mother is Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato your clan's ability came from your father though he said he became a ditto which changes its shape and copies abilities of the shape taken, also the your clan ability is simple you know that forbidden jutsu you used to become what you are now well only you or your family can use it and gain the powers of the form you take also your right about the harem thing Naruto" said the hokage.

((Note again: Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna's whole body is disabled so they are in a cryogenic(frozen) state meaning they aren't seeing or hearing the conversation))

"Okay that's nice to know so I guess we can wait until they are able to move again or we can play a game of strip poker" said Naruto pointing over to the emo, the fangirl, and the drunk.

-4 hours of strip poker later-

Kakashi was once again stripped down to his boxers and the hokage was wearing only the robe around that he wore every day. Sasuke and Sakura became unfrozen and hit a wall(Tazuna was moved) and Tazuna went back to drinking while Kakashi and Sarutobi were getting redressed (Iruka didn't play and Naruto never lost). Kakashi told his team to meat at the gates in one hour. Sasuke and Sakura went to their houses respectfully to get their ninja gear while Naruto just went in some random direction and Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-4 hours and 59 minutes later-

"RRRRRAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH WHERE ARE THEY ITS BEEN WHAT FIVE HOURS" yelled Sakura when a familiar voice of Naruto said "Client to the head" and Tazuna started to glow blue and was sent flying towards Sakura by some invisible force. Tazuna nailed Sakura inbetween the eyes and to the ground.

When everyone was up and running they left Konoha and walked. Sakura was asking Tazuna about wave, Sasuke was brooding, Kakashi was reading his book, Tazuna was being annoyed by Sakura's questions, and Naruto was just walking.

When they walked past a puddle in the road the Demon Brothers Goru and Zoru appeared and tried to attack Kakashi. Keyword being 'tried' since the moment they headed for Kakashi Naruto used a combination of Confusion and Psychic to stop the demon brothers and their metal claws where taken off by Naruto's psychic attack. He then had Sasuke and Sakura levitated on to the laps of the know sitting in mid air demon brothers who presided to spank the two (Sasuke and Sakura) like they where toddlers because of Naruto's psychic attack was still controlling them. This got laughs out of Tazuna and Kakashi. After about three hours Naruto had the brothers strip naked and tie each other to the other in a way that would cause people who saw them to think they loved each other in the sexual way getting even more laughs out of Tazuna and Kakashi. Naruto then walked up to them and said "Tell us who you were after, why, any information about the man who hired you two and I'll let have you guys untied and modest for the ANBU black ops of Konoha because I doupt you would like being caught naked in that position"

The demon brothers spilled everything they knew and Naruto turned around and started to leave but the demon brothers yelled "Wait what about our deal."

"Oh that, I lied" said Naruto smiling causing the demon brothers to yell several profanities at Naruto as team 7 and Tazuna were leaving with Kakashi and Tazuna still laughing.

When they got onto the small sailing boat(dunno what the thing is) Tazuna and Kakashi finally stopped laughing and Tazuna told team 7 the truth and they agreed to keep going.

When they got of the boat they walked through the woods of wave country heading for Tazuna's house. Naruto felt someone's presence and teleported towards the presence with Sasuke calling Naruto a corward but was quickly quieted thanks to a flying Zabuza the demon of the bloody mist screaming while holding his ass. Team 7 and Tazuna looked at where Zabuza came from and saw a crouching Naruto, arms extended, and hands in the tiger seal. Naruto then said "Konohagakura no sato most precious taijutsu technique: Thousand years of Death: Uzumaki style" and after those words left Naruto's mouth Zabuza crashed into a tree and was flying down when Naruto used psychic and smashed Zabuza into the tree continiously making it look like time was stopping, rewinding, and then playing over and over again getting laughs from Tazuna and Team 7. Naruto finally deciding that was enough(after the 90th slam) had Zabuza thrown towards a tree on the other side of the lake. Zabuza then went on a rant and fought with Kakashi (If you want details watch the wave arc the battle is pretty much the same except Zabuza was nearly psybeamed in the face several times after he trapped Kakashi). After Kakashi used Suiton: Great waterfall and nailed Zabuza to a tree with kunai Zabuza was hit in the neck by two senbon thrown by a mysterious hunter-nin that took Zabuza's body away leaving Kakashi exhausted and Team 7 to haul their sensei to Tazuna's place.

**Me: Mega time to show them the polls.**

**Mega: Okay okay.**

**Poll number 1: Femhaku story and should Haku live? Yes or no for both parts.**

**Poll number 2: Should Tsunami be in the harem and should Inari be able to become a pokemorph when he's older? Yes or no for both parts.**

**Me: Vote if you want Haku to live and also question should I do something stupid during the battle of Sannin vs. hokage(Oro vs. Saru)**

**R&R and enjoy.**

**JA MATA**


	5. Psychic vs Ice

Hi guys I'm back and sorry to keep you waiting I was to busy relaxing to type up chapters

Hi guys I'm back and sorry to keep you waiting I was to busy relaxing to type up chapters. Also I won't be putting up new stories until one of my other stories are finished. I'd also like to say that Son of the Ice queen is still up for adoption.

Also for those that might of wanted a lemon I'm sorry to say that a proper one cannot be given so use your imagination if you want.

Now on with the story.

Chapter 4: Battle at the bridge Psychic versus Ice.

Team 7 was standing in a middle of a clearing in the woods around Tazuna's home after Kakashi told them some bad news.

-Flashback no jutsu-

Sakura and Sasuke were sitting over Kakashi with Sakura reaching for the Copy-nin's mask when suddenly said ninja's eyes snapped open surprising the useless banshee, and power hungry emo causing them to fall back on their butts while Naruto, Tazuna, and Tazuna's daughter Tsunami walked into the room.

The first thing Kakashi said after he got into a sitting position was "Where am I and how long have I been out"

"Well first off we're at Tazuna's and Tsunami-chan's house and before you ask Tsunami is Tazuna's daughter as well as my new girlfriend and maybe more later on meaning I get to adopt little Inari into my clan which means no complaining from him. Oh and you were out for about 24 hours and 6 minutes" said Naruto taking out a hard covered book and he began to read it as Inari walked into the room

"How the he-" said Sasuke but was interrupted when he was suddenly nailed by the book Naruto was reading earlier.

"No swearing in front of kids Uchiha-teme," said Naruto.

"What about you dobe you swear pretty much all the time," said Sasuke only to receive another book to the head.

"I'm an exception and I'm not an idiot anymore teme" said Naruto.

"Okay now that everyone is done playing around we can get to the more important stuff, like the fact that Zabuza isn't dead," said Kakashi.

"I thought so," said Naruto thanking god for giving him a form that has an intellect of over 5000.

"Yeah right dobe" said Sasuke only to be rewarded by a heavy blunt object falling on top of his head but he somehow stayed awake.

"I guess I forgot to mention that after I used one of my clans jutsu (there are more then just the pokemorph jutsu and the adoption jutsu) that I was given the form of an Alakazam the psi pokemon as its called which is known for its high intelligence which is about an IQ of over 5000" said Naruto calmly causing Sakura to yell out "WHAAAAAAAT"

"Pervert to the head" said Naruto as Jaraiya once again nailed Sakura in between the eyes and then be sent flying.

-In an alternate reality-

Jaraiya was about to finish to seal of the Kyuubi when he heard screaming from above him. When he looked up he saw an older version of himself crash into him forcing Minato to have to seal away the Kyuubi of his reality.

-Back to team seven-

"Does this always happen Kakashi?" asked Tazuna

"Yes it does but hey there never a dull moment around Naruto and how goes hiding the marker tattoo Naruto gave" replied Kakashi as he watched Tazuna huddle in a corner poking at a few pieces of dust on the ground with a depressing aura around him causing Kakashi to eye smile.

So after everything calmed down (meaning after Sasuke and Sakura were nailed with a kitchen sink each proving that Naruto used everything including the kitchen sink) Kakashi told Sasuke and Sakura how Zabuza was still alive and that it was time to start training and after that Naruto explained what a pokemon was.

-Flashback no jutsu release-

"Okay Sasuke, Sakura I'm going to teach you the tree walking exercise" said Kakashi leaning on his crutches.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto thinking he was better then the Alakazam morph.

"Sasuke don't get an inflated ego the only reason I'm not being trained to do the tree walking exercise is because I no longer have to ability to mold my chakra thanks to my transformation. Right Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto to which Kakashi nodded causing Sasuke ego to take a bruising.

"Okay now Naruto what are you going to do for training" asked Kakashi curious as to what Naruto might do.

"Meditation and target practice" replied Konoha's king of pranks and traps.

Kakashi then nodded and showed the emo and the pink haired howler monkey (Sasuke and Sakura) how to do the tree walking exercise, after which he threw two kunai at their feet and told them to use the kunai to mark their progress then Kakashi left the clearing. Unfortunetly for them as they where concentrating on gathering their chakra Naruto hit both of them with a psybeam messing them up completely.

Sasuke being the first to recover from the blast yelled "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR DOBE" only to receive a sledgehammer to the balls making sure that he would never be able to reproduce at all (Sorry all you Sasuke fans out there) and having the added affect of shutting said emo up.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO SASUKE-KUN, DOBE" shrieked Sakura who received a person who somehow looked like a garden gnome to her chest draining her of her energy as well as her undergarmets with the gnome yelling out sweeto.

"Okay now for to pay me kid" said the gnome.

"Okay I'll see if I can send you to where Jaraiya is so you can get some of the Icha Icha books, but here's a warning its going to hurt" said Naruto as he blasted the gnome with a psybeam.

-In the same alternate reality that Jaraiya was sent to before Minato does the sealing-

Minato Namikaze was about to seal the Kyuubi away when he was suddenly nailed by what looked like a garden gnome.

-Back with Team seven-

Kakashi came back into the clearing to check if Sasuke or Sakura made it to the top, but what he surprised him. First he was confused to see Sasuke holding his balls (not Kakashi's you yaoi fangirls) until Kakashi saw the sledgehammer near the possiblity homosexual emo which made everything click into place making one solution Sasuke ticked off Naruto somewhat. Next he saw Sakura looking like she had the life drained out of her while she muttered something about chakra draining garden gnomes which caused even more confusion on Kakashi's part as well as some shock. Kakashi asked what Sakura was talking about and Naruto told him something along the lines about a mommy gnome and a daddy gnome before Kakashi said enough and asked him what happened to her so Naruto told Kakashi about launching a man who looked like a garden gnome and knew how to drain a person's chakra but he preferred girls but seeing as Sakura can hardly be counted as a girl (and that she's an insult to mature (mentally) women around the world) that said gnome wanted a copy of every Icha Icha paradise book currently known to man. That pretty much sent Kakashi laughing at Sasuke and Sakura's demise.

When Kakashi calmed down and Sasuke and Sakura recovered from what happened to them Kakashi had them resume the tree walking exercise and then Kakashi left once again. Sasuke and Sakura were about to continue the exercise when Naruto called out "Hunting season is now open" which caused them to look at him only for them to dodge a boulder flying at them courtesy of Naruto and thus the chase was on with Naruto sending random objects flying at Sasuke and Sakura who were trying to escape the psycho.

Later when Kakashi returned to check on them Sasuke and Sakura looked like they got into a fight with a pit full of rapid tigers seeing as they and numerous bruises and cuts. Kakashi turned to Naruto for an explanation which Naruto said "Target practice on live targets" which made Kakashi slam his face into a tree continuously for not realizing the meaning of what Naruto said earlier.

So for the rest of the week Sasuke and Sakura worked on the tree climbing exercise while Naruto took the Abra approach to training and slept the day away for the safety of his teammates only to wake up to help Tsunami with the cooking and to eat.

-The day the battle for the land of waves begins-

While Kakashi, Tazuna, Sasuke, and Sakura went to the bridge Naruto slept in just incase Tsunami and Inari were in danger. When the majority of team 7 made it to the bridge to see Zabuza and Haku; the door to Tazuna's place was destroyed by two samurai wannabe's trying to capture Tsunami to take as a hostage only to receive a Psybeam to the head for the both of them. After tying up the two samurai's very thoroughly (translation: used so much duck tape that they can't even mumble something out) and telling Inari to gather up the villagers to the bridge, Naruto teleported to where team 7 was at and saw Kakashi getting ready to fight Zabuza and Sasuke in a dome of ice mirrors that was created by the hunter-nin. Naruto made a bet with Tazuna that the hunter-nin will win which Tazuna declined knowing that the battle was one sided in favor of the hunter. After Sasuke stop screaming Naruto decided enough was enough and launched heavy blunt force objects at the mirrors which Haku dodged out of the way by jumping out of the mirrors.

The battle that followed got both of the jounin level ninja to watch seeing as neither Haku nor Naruto could get a decent hit on the other though Haku lost her mask and the bridge lost several large chunks from itself so when Gato arrived and insulted them they decided the one who killed more of Gato's men including Gato himself is the winner. After the agreement was made Haku made several serrated kunai out of ice seeing as they wanted to rape her and Naruto used his psychic powers to take all the weapons in the mercenaries hands and use them like he always used weapons he launched them en masse while Haku through wave after wave of serrated kunai the ending result of the massacre is that Haku and Naruto tied with 75 kills each and Gato was killed by both of them at the same time.

Seeing this Zabuza was about to take Haku and leave but saw Haku and Naruto talking up a storm so he decided to go to Konoha to see if he and Haku could get out of the missing nin life style with Kakashi gladly helped seeing as Naruto might kill him if he didn't. So during the time the bridge was fixed Naruto not only learned a lot about Konoha but he also asked both Tazuna's family and Haku if they would like to move in with him though he would need a new apartment.

**Okay guys and gals the results are as you have seen or might not have seen are as follows.**

**Haku's a girl, lives and becomes a part of the harem.**

**Tsunami is also a members of said harem**

**And Inari will become a Pokemorph**

**Now Mega tell them the new poll.**

**Mega: This poll is for what Pokemorph should Inari be and the choices are.**

**A vulpix**

**A squirtle**

**Or c) A Eevee**

**Me: Now vote this poll ends when all my other stories catch up.**

**Sayonara.**


	6. Inari's deadly bubbles

Hi guys Holymage here. First of all I'd like to say that I'm going to focus on my pokemorph naruto story/stories. The reason I said stories is simple I'm thinking of making another version of my current pokemorph story though naruto will be something different. This however will not be a poll it will take a while for my to choose which pokemon naruto will morph into though the ones I'm having trouble with are.

**Absol Naruto**

**Machamp Naruto**

**And Politoad Naruto**

**All three have interesting things about them. Now Mega tell the good readers the poll results.**

**Mega: Okay Holy is decided Inari will be a squirtle seeing as he is to lazy to recount and believes squirtle and vulpix to be tied for first.**

**So Inari is going to grow up with cannons coming out of his back oh god.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this fic with no ownership to naruto or pokemon because you very well that nobody can be as dumb as Naruto currently is.**

Chapter 6 – Inari's deadly bubbles and Chuunin exams ahead!!!

As team 7 and company (if you don't know who then read the last chapter) had just arrived inside Konoha. After arriving inside they all headed towards the hokage tower so team 7 can brief the hokage about the mission Zabuza, Haku, Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari to be allowed to join Konoha with the two ex missing-nin becoming leaf shinobi.

-In the Hokage's office-

"Kakashi, would you mind telling me why you escorted to missing-nin into my office" said Sarutobi calmly.

"Well, Zabuza and his apprentice Haku both want to join Konoha as shinobi seeing as they are tired of being on the run," stated Kakashi, which led to Sarutobi sighing.

"I know this is going to lead to a hell lot more of paperwork, but why not" said Sarutobi "However Zabuza and Haku will have to be on a three week probation period. Now Kakashi what rank would you say Haku is?"

Sasuke and Sakura were about to say academy student but they got hit with Naruto's '**hypnosis**' attack making them think they were worms. The hokage saw this and asked, "What are those two doing"

"I believe that's the worm," replied Naruto. (If you don't get this then go look up Family Guys can't touch this on youtube)

Everyone just shrugged and said 'meh' not really caring about the two 'worms'.

"Anyways Lord Hokage for Haku I would say chuunin" said Kakashi getting everything back on track.

"Okay Zabuza, Haku here are you leaf headbands. Haku you will receive your chuunin vest as soon as possible. Now why is Tazuna and is family here?" said the old man handing the to ex missing nin the headbands.

"I can answer that. I fell in love with Tsunami during to mission and we had sex." Replied Naruto earning looks from Kakashi and Sarutobi "Anyway Tsunami and I are hooking up and before you ask old man Tsunami knows about the CRA. Also Inari wants to be a ninja and I decided to let my kids choose when they want to become a pokemorph if they want to" replied Naruto.

"Okay but what about Inari is he wants to be a pokemorph," asked Sarutobi.

"Blood adoption seals" Naruto replied in a blink of an eye causing the non-ninja's to blink in confusion.

"Seeing your confusion I'll tell you about the blood adoption seals that where created by Naruto's clan. These seals allow a father or mother who remarried to a person with children to make correct genetic changes to the child's body to make it were instead of the new parent in the child's life being a step-parent it would be like the son or daughter was conceived by the two of them like Inari here if he goes through with this idea will become Naruto's son by blood allowing him to become a pokemorph like Naruto here." Explained Sarutobi.

Inari immediently started jumping on his heels at becoming like his new father and asked "Can we do the adoption thing right now and after that can I become a pokemorph like dad"

"Sure Inari but first we need to go to our new house" said Naruto smiling.

"Yay!" Inari exclaimed throwing his hands up into the air.

"By the way Naruto how long does it take for your technique to wear off?" asked Sarutobi.

"Should wear off any minute now" replied Naruto and as he said that Sasuke and Sakura both snapped out of their trance and got back up wondering why they were on the ground.

"Sasuke, Sakura you two are dismissed. Naruto, Tsunami, Tazuna, Inari, Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku come with so I can escort you to the Uzumaki Compound" said Sarutobi getting up only to remember he had a lot of paperwork to do.

"Saru-jiji you do know you can use the **Shadow clone** technique to do the paperwork" said Naruto simple with a deadpan expression and with that Sarutobi Sasuke, Third Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato started banging his head onto his desk with excessive force.

-At the Uzumaki compound-

"Saru-jiji why didn't you tell me the Uzumaki Compound was a big ass castle!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Naruto with his and everyone but the Hokage's jaw's dropping down onto the ground.

"You never asked," replied Sarutobi smiling.

"Anyway let's get inside and do the ritual seals for Inari" said Naruto picking up his jaw and walking inside the castle.

((If you want an idea on hat it looks like think of a Japanese castle))

-timeskip: a few hours-

After touring the palace which included several bedrooms at least three in door hotsprings, and a built in all purpose training room which had a pool with a whirlpool maker, a waterfall, movable roof, high and low density rocks, and a couple dark maze tunnels; we find a group within the Uzumaki ritual room with Inari without his shirt on and two smears of blood over his heart in the middle of a intricate sealing array.

"Okay Inari I'll channel chakra through the seal to activate it after that it'll taking at most a few minutes to change you into Naruto's and your mom's son" explained Sarutobi "Now are you ready Inari"

Inari nodded witch caused Sarutobi to smile and then channel chakra into the seal causing it to glow brightly blocking Inari from view.

After a few moments the light receeded showing Inari with blonde highlights in his hair and blue instead of brown eyes.

"Wow" was all Inari could say to describe the feeling he felt thanks to the seal. Inari was smiling one of Naruto's old goofy smiles as he exited the seal and was hugged by his mother and his new father.

"That's my son" said Naruto smiling affectionately at Inari causing Inari's smile to get bigger as e hugged his parents back.

"Can I become a pokemorph like you now dad" asked Inari excited and full of energy and at Naruto's nod along with Tsunami's Inari whooped for joy.

Inari was then lead into a seal that looked a lot cleaner then the one Naruto used when he transformed. After entering the circle Inari was told how to mold his chakra.

The group soon learned that large quantities of chakra runs in Naruto's family because Inari let out a large burst of chakra from himself when he finally managed to channel his chakra which was quickly absorbed by the seal which then made a pillar of light like with what happened to Naruto only it was contained within the building.

-inside the light-

Inari felt 'weird' was all he could say to describe the feeling. His body shrunk a little and he felt a numbed pain around his torso when he looked down he saw he was growing a turtle shell he also saw that his skin was turning a light blue and that his arms and legs shrunk as well. His fingers and toes melding together so that he had three fingers on both hands and three toe on both feet. Inari felt his head round out bit bit and his ears becoming bumps on his head.

-outside the light-

The light died out to reveal Inari's new form. Inari quickly turned around and saw what he looked like and said "Oh man I wanted to become something cool like tousan"

Naruto came up to Inari and said "Inari you became a squirtle morph. While squirtle is known as the tiny turtle pokemon its final stage of evolution is a blastoise, which is a bigger and stronger version of what you are right now. Also blastoise get these big ass cannon's coming out from their shell that can launch waves of water at high speeds and pressure making you dangerous when your older"

This caused Inari to smile then he quickly got a strange craving he never had before which caused him to ask "tousan can we get some ramen I'm starving"

This caused Kakashi and Sarutobi to blink and then drop onto the floor laughing there asses off seeing as Naruto's addiction for ramen was also hereditary which earned them each a **psybeam** while they were laughing.

After calming down Kakashi and Sarutobi told Tazuna and Tsunami why they were laughing. They all went to Ichiraku's Ramen stand where Naruto and Inari were on their 50th bowl while everyone else was only one there first.

After everyone was done eating Kakashi and Sarutobi got up and were about to leave and Teuchi Ichiraku coughed and held out his hand and giving the universal sign for pay me with his other hand holding a note saying that the hokage and Kakashi were paying the bill. When the afore mention two looked around they found that Naruto had teleported everyone but them away from the stand causing them both to cry for their lost money.

-1 month later-

Naruto was reminasing about the last month while messing with Sasuke and Sakura by having rocks doing the can-can dance.

~flashback~

Inari was playing around when he bumped into two genin, one of which yelled "Watch where you're going freak"

This of course made Inari mad so he decided to let loose a **bubble** attack which while somewhat strong was slow which made the to adult looking genin to laugh. They dodged the bubbles and kicked Inari they then moved in to continue beating up the 'freak'.

'_d-damn it my _**bubble** _attack is to slow come on Inari you can take them make otousan proud of you_' thought Inari as he gathered strength in hopes of making his attack stronger, then as if by instinct he called out "**BUBBLEBEAM**" and launch a concentrated blast of bubbles at his attackers whiched slammed right into them and sent them flying back out cold.

"D-did I just do that" asked Inari to himself not knowing that his otousan was watching from the tree's who just smiled.

~flashback end~

Kakashi appeared in his usual poof of smoke and quickly told them that he nominated them for the chuunin exams, which caused team 7 to smirk. Sasuke and Sakura in hopes of them being promoted and getting away from Naruto. Naruto because it meant he can have more fun.

**Holy: and that's a rap. Now I'll show you Inari's abilities and attacks.**

**Inari**

**Ability: Torrent- when in a pinch water attacks a powered up.**

**Attacks: Tackle, Tail whip, Bubble, Bubblebeam, and withdraw**

**Mega: Also if you wanted another Jaraiya sent flying into Sakura scene then sorry.**

**Holy: You're also probable wondering why Naruto didn't help Inari well Inari took them down before he could intervane. **

**Me & Mega: See ya later.**


	7. Important author note!

Fans of my Pokemorph Naruto story do not fear because I will revive this story. However this story is being rewritten and Naruto will no longer be an Alakazam morph; instead he will become a morph depending on the outcome of the poll. What poll you ask, why the one mentioned in my announcements to alert everyone what might happen to the stories I'm writing. To view details about the choices please check out Holymage Mouto's story announcements.


End file.
